1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a depth stop and more particularly, to a depth stop for a drill press, the depth stop is adjustably disengaged from a threaded rod of the drill press so as to adjust the drilling depth quickly.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional drill press is shown in FIG. 1, which includes a base 70, a column 71 disposed vertically to the base 70, a table 72 movably mounted to the column 71, a drill mechanism 73 disposed to the column 71 and which is driven by a motor 74 disposed to the column 71, the drill mechanism 73 having a chuck 76 movably disposed to a shaft (not shown) received in the mechanism 73 and a drill 78 securely disposed to an under side of the chuck 76. A threaded rod 75 having one end thereof to be connected to a connecting element 751 which extends from the drill press, the other end of the threaded rod 75 is a distal end and the depth stop includes two nuts 77 engaged to the threaded rod 75 together such that when the drill 78 is lowered by rotating a feed lever 79 rotatably disposed to the drill mechanism 73, the threaded rod 75 is lowered together with the drill 78 and is stopped when the nuts 77 contact the connecting element 751 such that the drill depth can be set by adjusting the nuts 77 on the threaded rod 75. However, the nuts 77 is adjusted on the threaded rod 75 can only by threadedly rotating them along the threaded rod 75 and this takes time which is deemed to be unefficient.
The present invention intends to provide an improved depth stop which includes a block, an oblong element and a resilient element, the oblong element is laterally and movably received in the block by a resilient element disposed therebetween, the threaded rod extending between a passage of the block and an oblong hole of the oblong element and the oblong element has a threaded portion defined in an inner periphery of said oblong hole for engagement with the threaded rod such that the threaded portion of the oblong element can be disengaged from the threaded rod by pushing the oblong element toward the spring and the depth stop is freely moved along the threaded rod and therefore a new drilling depth is easily to be set so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.